A Burning Passion: DanteXSophie
by DeLordOfFanFiction
Summary: Dante feels a new feeling. It is a burning passion, and it is directed at young Sophie Casterwill. What will he do to curb this feeling? Warning. Rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A Burning Passion**

**Hey guys. Until I receive my 10 reviews for "The Transmogrification of Eunice," I will probably be running this story and another one or two concurrently. Stay tuned for suspense! Note: I do not own Huntik, only this story.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

** He buried his head in his hands. Ever since he had gone on his adventure with the young Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill, along with new ally Zhalia Moon, he had felt...strange. **

** Every time he looked at the Casterwill girl, he heart leaped. He had felt this feeling before. It was arousal. The curviness of Sophie, her intelligence, to him, she was just another sexy goddess. The adventure was over now. The Organization was stopped. But why did he keep on feeling this way?**

** Outside his house, thunder and lightning crackled furiously. It was raining now, and it did not do anything to clear Dante's thoughts. Beneath his trousers, his penis hardened.**

** It was over. He could not take it any more. He took off his pants and undergarments, furiously masturbating. Semen flew everywhere; yet the only thing he could think of was Sophie Casterwill.**

** Inside, a more primitive instinct appeared. Dante took it. A beast emerged within him. He was no different from before, but he held on to only one thought: He would make Sophie Casterwill his, forever.**

** Outside the house of Dante Vale, the storm stopped. Sunlight parted through the clouds as they gave way. Dante looked out of his window, putting on all his sticky, cum-covered clothes. **

** As Dante closed his curtains, he stopped, and opened them again. Now, he saw a familiar female outside his front door. And once again, a thought occured : He would make her his. Slowly, he headed for the front door.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ecstasy

A Burning Passion

Chapter 2: Ectstasy

The door swung open, as young Sophie Casterwill greeted Dante Vale. "Hi! Long time no see. Can I come into your house for a while?" Dante nodded. He knew what he wanted to do with her, but what did she want with him?

Sophie saw the bewildered look on Dante's face, and hurriedly explained, "I need to use your bathroom. You know the storm? Well, I was caught by surprise, and your house was the nearest place. You get what I mean?"

At this, Dante nodded. Seekers could, of course, use spells to protect themselves from obstacles like rain, but if there were onlookers, they might wonder what was happening, eventually leading onto the discovery of Titans and Seekers.

Dante went to his room to get a towel. While opening his door, he realized that this turn of events could be used by him. The feeling that he had experienced earlier, he needed to do something about it. He had to curb it.

Dante hastily grabbed a towel and a camera. The camera was used for spying, and top agents of the Huntik foundation were usually given a set. Quickly, Dante linked the camera's video feed to his personal laptop, and rushed downstairs to the house's lounge.

Sophie was waiting on a sofa in the lounge. As Dante walked inside the bathroom, he set up the spy camera in a corner of the bathroom where it would be, without a doubt, unseen, and headed out. He tossed Sophie the towel and ran up, once again, to his room. Downstairs, he heard a loud slam. He smiled, and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled in anticipation.

On his laptop, Dante was watching Sophie strip. He took off his pants and undergarments, masturbating slowly while watching the video feed. Sophie wore a set of cute pink bra and knickers underneath her usual clothes. Slowly, she began to strip them off.

Dante's eyes widened. Sophie had a small C-Cup and a pinkish pussy, which was shaved and totally hairless. As Sophie turned on the shower, she ran hands up and down her body, causing Dante's erection to continue even further.

Dante continued looking on in ecstasy. Now, Sophie was cupping her breasts, pouring water all over them. Dante's erection went to its limits, and he was starting to have an urge to cum. On the screen, Sophie continued bathing.

Sophie took out some soap, and started washing her body with it. As she showered it off, she slowly cleaned her vagina. By now, Dante's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. But he had doubts about what he was doing. He felt like a pervert. In fact, he was a pervert. He had to curb the burning passion of his, but what would he do to control it? Would he use ecstasy? Or should he go to Sophie, confess his feelings for her and simply leave it there？ What would he do to?

A/N: Phantom Moon Sky, thanks for your comments. Vibrant Iris, I get what you mean, so I'm going to put a warning in the summary. Thanks for reviewing, you two. To all readers : Sorry I ended at a cliffhanger (writer's block), but it builds up suspense anyway! I'll write the next chapter soon, so don't worry. But stay tuned! (*Ever try reading my other stories? Hint, hint. *)


	3. Chapter 3: Hands to yourself

**A Burning Passion**

**I do not own Huntik. Please review!**

**Chapter 3: Keep your hands to yourself!**

"Hmm..." Dante thought. He would have to stop, but who said he couldn't enjoy himself for now? Slowly, he descended the stairs, and headed to the lounge.

Downstairs, Sophie walked out of the bathroom. Dressed only in a towel covering her body from breasts to knees, she looked all the more provocative. Suddenly, on the slick, marble floor, Sophie lost her footing, tumbling feet-first onto the floor.

Just then, Dante dived in and grasped Sophie's back with both hands, lifting her off the floor in a heroic manner. He looked downwards at his hands, seeing that one was clutching Sophie's ass. It was...shaped well, and the butt cheeks were soft and smooth.

Sophie blushed. "Um, Dante, will you let go of me?" She asked. Slowly, he set her down on the floor. "Th-thanks," Sophie stammered.

A loud boom reverbrated through the house, and both occupants realized that it was starting to storm again.

"Eh...um, why don't you stay over for a night? It's been raining the whole day already, and might even continue through the night." Dante said. Sophie tilted her head sideways, exclaming : "Really? Thank you!"

Dante brought Sophie to another vacant bedroom, and she settled down with her things quickly. "Thanks, but I hope this is not obstructing anything you might me doing," She said.

"Not at all," Dante offered. He walked back to the bathroom to retrive his camera, and placed it back in his bedroom, in a corner.

He walked across to the room beside his, the one that Sophie was currently was currently inhabiting. He opened the unlocked door, to find her sleeping peacefully. He felt himself drawn to it somehow, and walked across, to the bed in the middle of the room.

He brushed aside a hair that was on her face, and saw for once how beautiful Sophie could be, even while fully clothed. Her breasts were heaving up and down with every breath, and suddenly Dante was erected again.

He cast a spell on her : "Dreamsleep." It was a spell that kept the person whom the spell was being used on asleep for an hour or two, keeping them enshrouded in dreams, guaranteeing that they could not wake up.

Silently, he removed Sophie's skirt and shirt. Underneath were more pink lingerie. Dante's hands reached out for her bra. One more inch and his hand would have touched, but he recoiled._ Keep your hands to yourself_, he thought.

But the urge was too great, and he unclasped Sophie's bra, sucking on her breasts voraciously. "Ohh... it feels... so good..." Sophie called out. Dante stopped. Was she awake? But he realized that it was just working its way into her dream, so he continued. Lips twirling around nipples, he licked his way up and down the teenager's tits.

By now, Dante was getting bored, so he slipped off her panties and began plunging his fingers in and out of the wet pussy. He slid more fingers in every time, causing sharp intakes of breath from Sophie.

"Yes!" she cried wildly, "It feels so good!" Snickering, Dante dropped his pants and boxers, to find a fully erect dick standing at attention. He slid his cock in between Sophie's breasts, meanwhile sucking on her vagina.

"Ooh!" Sophie screamed, and cum squirted everywhere. Dante swallowed all of it, savouring every bit. His hands plunged into her pussy again, sucking on her boobs as well. _Ah, multitasking - who knew it could feel so good?_ He thought. Ravenously, he licked at Sophie's clitoris. "It feels so good..." Sophie was saying.

And it continued for another while. Dante got ready to put his dick into her vagina, but hesitated. He would probably do it again next time. Now, Sophie was starting to stir. The spell was wearing off.

Ah, well. He couldn't even keep his hands to himself. The opportunity to really fuck Casterwill would be here soon. He dressed, and when Sophie woke 5 minutes later, she could have sworn that Dante was never in her room, having sex with her.


End file.
